


The meeting

by B99fangirlnextdoor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy's freaking out, F/F, Fluff, It's just adorable okay?, Meeting Rosas' dad, Rosa isn't, Stressed Amy, There might be a smut spinoff from this, lots of fluff, smut references, very stressed Amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/pseuds/B99fangirlnextdoor
Summary: Amy finds out Rosas' dad wants to meet her. To say she's nervous is the understatement of the century.





	The meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diamy (Amy x Rosa) drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798975) by [B99fangirlnextdoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/pseuds/B99fangirlnextdoor), [themetgayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetgayla/pseuds/themetgayla). 



> Finally done :D   
> Just a heads up - there are mild references to BDSM / handcuffs so if that upsets or triggers you maybe don't read....
> 
> Enjoy guys! Kudus, comments and prompts are ALWAYS appreciated :D

"Don't freak out, but my dad wants to meet you."

Amy staggered back until she collided with the bathroom wall. A series of ill-thought-out words came tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. “W- what? How did he- Did you tell him? Why? I thought we agreed we weren’t going to -” She trailed off, her eyes frantically darting from Rosa to the floor to the door, trying to comprehend what Rosa had just said. What was she going to wear? Or say? She wasn’t even out to anyone but Jake yet!

Rosa sighed, rolling her eyes and cursing herself for allowing herself to fall for such a dork, before closing the gap between them and resting her hands on Amys’ shoulders “Amy, chill.” Amy shook her head, mumbling something about spies and knowing how Rosas’ phone was bugged all along and how she definitely was not ready to be out, not in the least -

“I told him.” 

Amy stopped rambling and looked her girlfriend in the eyes “What?” Rosa pulled a face, removing her hands from Amys’ shoulders and adverting her gaze “My parents and I have been pretty close since prison, and… I like you. I thought it would be a good idea to tell them ahead of time in case we ended up going somewhere… together. I didn’t know he’d ask to meet you so soon.” Amy nodded slowly, her thoughts settling a little. “Just your dad?” she whispered, the sudden realisation of it hitting her. Rosa nodded, averting her gaze so Amy didn’t have to see the tears welling up in her eyes. She really needed to get her tear ducts melted shut. “So your mum… she’s still not okay with it?” Rosa fixed her girlfriend with a glare, suddenly snapping back into her usual persona. “Thanks for stating the fucking obvious. That makes me feel so much better.” Amy scratched her arm awkwardly “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to... I just... I wasn’t expecting to ever have to, you know...” Amy gestured with her hands, trying to find the right words. “I know. Neither was I.” 

There was a long pause in which neither woman knew what to say. Eventually, though, Rosa spoke up “So should I tell him we’re going or?” Amy nodded, composing herself “Yes.” Rosa nodded curtly, leaning in for a brief kiss before heading out into the bullpen. Amy waited for the agreed-upon 1 minute and 30 seconds before heading out herself.

  
  


* * *

**3 days till the meeting**

"Thank God you’re here, I can’t choose what to wear." 

Rosa blinked at her girlfriend, who had definitely not showered since she last saw her two days ago. Her hair was weaved into tight plaits and large purple bags hung under her eyes. "What's with the braids?" Amy glared at her girlfriend, reaching out and dragging Rosa into the apartment by her arm "What? Who cares? I don't have time to explain, just come in already." Rosa allowed Amy to haul her through to her bedroom, noting a large binder sat next to Amys’ laptop, on the coffee table, which appeared to have her dads’ dental records up on the screen. She was definitely overthinking this. “You do know tha…” Rosa trailed off as her eyes fell upon the dresses, teeshirts, skirts and god knows what else strewn across Amys’ bedroom floor. Letting go of Rosas’ hand, Amy traipsed across them, gesturing to two pretty dresses hanging on the closet door. "This one shows a little bit of leg, whereas this one doesn't, I don't want him to think I'm a slut, but at the same time I don't want him to think I'm uptight." Picking her way through the crumpled clothes on the floor, Rosa shoved a glittery golden stiletto off the bed and plonked herself on it."I say the black one." Amy glanced across to Rosa then back at the pretty black cocktail dress "Okay, let me try it on." 

"What do you think?" Amy glanced at herself in the mirror, smoothing the dress down against her curves while Rosa stared appreciatively from behind."It's not too short is it?" Rosa snorted - the dress came to a stop just above Amy's knees, which, in her world at least, was anything but 'short'. "Come on, I need your support here." Rolling her eyes, Rosa kicked her feet up on the bed - partly because it was comfortable, and partly to see just how much Amy had lost it. "Stop fretting. You look incredible" Amy dithered, nibbling her lip "I don’t know…” Standing up, Rosa sauntered over to her girlfriend as best as she could, tilting her head and settling her lips on Amys’ neck as her hands slid down towards her crotch.

Just for a moment, Amy submitted, spinning around so they were facing each other and wrapping her arms around Rosas’ neck, who effortlessly pulled her into her arms and walked backwards until her legs collided with the bed. Just as she was about to fall back onto it, Amy broke the kiss and jumped down. "Okay, that's enough. I need you to help me choose my jewellery."

* * *

**2 days till the meeting**

“You’re a grand old flag, you’re a high flying flag...” Rosa groaned and rolled onto her back, staring at the luminous clock on her bedside table. 4:12 am. This was the second night in a row Amy hadn’t slept. For some ungodly reason Rosa had agreed to stay in the hope that she could cuddle Amy to sleep, but so far that plan really wasn’t working out.“Santiago, I know you’re stressed out about meeting my dad, but could you maybe sing weird old songs in your head?” Amy shook her head, still staring at the thick open binder in front of her as she hummed the song to herself. “Right, that’s it. You’re sleeping on the sofa.”

“But it’s my flat!”

“Don’t care. Goodnight.”

*

"God bless America, Land that I love, Stand beside her..." Sighing, Rosa rolled over onto her back, rubbing her eyes. At least she got a solid two hours sleep - although she most certainly wasn’t staying over the following night. "When did you crawl back into bed?" Amy shrugged "Does it matter? I need to go to the new stationery shop this morning to pick up more tabs." Rosa groaned "It does matter because as much as I love you, I need sleep." Amy didn't react to Rosa using the L word. She really had lost it.

* * *

** One day until the meeting **

****

"So what do you think?" Jake grinned broadly at Rosa "I think it's excellent you've come to seek my wise counsel, and I-" Rosa cut him off promptly "Don't make me regret this, Jake." Jake nodded "I say tire her out, how long has it been now?" Rosa shrugged "Three nights." Jake squinted at Amy, who was in the break room beating up the coffee machine. "I'm surprised she's not done that already, but she'll definitely fall asleep eventually." Rosa sighed "I know she will, Jake, but we're meeting my dad tomorrow. She needs to chill the fuck out." Jake turned back to Rosa, nodding absentmindedly as he picked up his water bottle (secretly filled with orange soda) and sipped at it. "What about you just lock her in Hitchcock and Scullys’ nap room and wait till she falls asleep?" Rosa shook her head "We’re in a police precinct Jake.”

"Well, there's only one other thing I can think of that'll help."

Rosa really didn't like the look on his face.

*

Rosa paused before opening the door to the interrigation room. Jake was stood a few meters to her left, thumbs uping and grinning like the immature moron he was. He’d promised her that they wouldn’t be disturbed - Amy was booked in to use it at all that evening, and if he saw anyone heading towards them, he’d explain it was in use. It was still a worry though. Well, not so much a worry as a massive turn on, but worry would be the workplace appropiate word for this scenario. Pushing the door open, she walked through, Amy was sat at the table, muttering to herself.

Taking a deep breath, Rosa locked the door behind her. “Jake told me you’d booked here.” Amy nodded a little “Yeah. It’s the only place I can get any work done because Hitchcock and Scully have claimed the break room.” Pulling a face, Rosa grunted. “I came in here to tell you that you're stressed, and you need to take a break." Amy glanced up from her binder, plaits hanging down in front of her eyes. "I'm not stressed. What makes you say that?" Rosa blinked. "Look, I think you just need to chill. Here's $20 go to that stationary shop to get those tabs, maybe have a smoke, and then come back a little bit... less stressed." Amy frowned at her girlfriend "I’m not stressed." Rosa took a deep breath and sighed "Yes you are." Amy stood up, sending a few scrap peices of paper flying, and tugging her baton free from her belt as she stormed over to her girlfriend, pressing the baton into her neck. "I said I’m not fucking stressed."

Dipping her voice, Rosa stared back into Amys’ eyes “Prove it.”

Maybe it was because Amy was delutional after not sleeping for days. Maybe it was because Rosa had been irritating her all week and she wanted to get her back. Or maybe it was just because they were young, horny and in love. Ethier way, Amy found herself taking up the challange without a second of heasitation.

*

Rosa rubbed her wrists as Amy undid the cuffs; she was definitely going to be bruised. “Satisfied I’m not stressed, Diaz?” Amy asked, smoothing down her pantsuit and picking her binder off the floor. “Yeah, alright, you win.” Amy smirked, triumphantly setting the binder down on the table and slumping into the chair. “You may leave.” Rosa pulled a face “Since when did I need your permission to leave a room?” But she was already out the door by the time she’d finished speaking. Shaking her head, Amy turned her attention back to the binder.

*

“She sorted?” Jake asked, with an alarmingly large childish grin. Sighing, Rosa plonked herself at her desk, taking a sip of her coffee. “Wait are they bruises on your wrists? You didn’t - did you?” Charles spun around in his chair, scooting over to where Jake was “What’s going on here? Bruises, did you say, Jake?” Jake nodded excitedly “Yep, and look at where they are…” Rosa looked up from her coffee and glared at him. He knew Amy wasn’t out yet. “Looks like someone's been having fun in the bedroom departm...” Charles trailed off as Rosa pulled a knife from her draw “Back off, Boyle.” Charles hesitated but did as he was asked, scooting back to his desk to sulk. “You too Jake.” Jakes’ mouth fell open “But-” Rosa stabbed the knife into her desk, millimetres away from his fingers “Okay, yeah I’m going.” Rosa turned back to her coffee, not noticing that a few meters away, Gina had looked up from her phone.

*

“Amy…” Rosa whispered, opening the door to the interrogation room to find her girlfriend peacefully asleep across the table, albeit in an awkward and uncomfortable looking position. Placing Amys’ car keys in her mouth, Rosa pulled her girlfriend into her arms bridal style, shifting so her head lolled against her collarbone and carried her out to the car. She had specifically chosen to wait until after handover so she wasn’t bothered by people who knew her, but in all fairness, having a good knowledge of the precincts' fire escapes and secret corridors came in handy. So did opening car doors with her feet, it turned out.

* * *

** Day of the meeting **

"Morning, Santiago."

Amy opened her eyes to find Rosa standing next to her, breakfast tray in her arms. "Don't get used to it, I just can't remember the last time you ate a decent meal, and I don't want you cooking. Not after last time, anyway." Amy giggled as Rosa placed the tray on her lap "Someone's confident in their cooking abilities." Rosa rolled her eyes as she slumped on the end of the bed, rubbing Amy's legs over the covers subconsciously. "Ooohh... could you give me a foot massage?" Rosa looked down, realising what she was doing, and then glanced back up, flushing. "If you do... I could pay you back for carrying me home?" Rosa scoffed "I didn’t carry you home. You fell asleep and Holt would have yelled at me if I left you in the interrogation room" Amy took a bite of her pancake, syrup dripping off her lip a little. "Awwww… you care." 

“No, I do not!”

“So you don’t want a shower?”

“I said I didn’t care, not that I didn’t want to fuck you.”

“Who said you’d be fucking me?”

*

Amy loved showers. Especially in the morning when everything around her seemed so cold and the water was so lovely and warm. But showers with Rosa were definitely the best kind. "We need to get more adhesive ducks." Rosa rolled her eyes as she towel dried Amy's hair "No we don't. And I'm certain you're capable of doing your own damn hair." Amy grinned to herself, clutching onto her dressing table as Rosa continued to rub her head in the most incredible way. "You're my girlfriend, you have to take care of me!" Rosa snorted "Doesn't mean you aren't capable of doing your own hair."

Rosa stopped rubbing and let the towel fall to the floor "There. Done." Amy shook her head "Come on, you know I have to blow dry and straighten my hair in the morning." Rosa shook her head "No, I think we should go for curls." Amy glanced up at her girlfriend, grinning broadly "I didn't know you had a thing for curls." Rosa shrugged "Nobody does."

"There. Done." Rosa stepped back from her girlfriend and let Amy look in her mirror over the dressing table. "Oh... Rosa... I look..." Amy looked up towards the ceiling, blinking rapidly. She was not going to ruin her incredible makeup. "Hot as fuck." Amy giggled a little, dabbing at her eyes with a cotton pad. "It's waterproof makeup. I'm not stupid, and you're an emotional wreck." Amy stared at her girlfriend in wonder. How did she ever find someone as incredible as Rosa? Rosa rolled her eyes "Don't go soppy on me, Santiago." Amy frowned. Her girlfriend can now read her mind?

*

"You ready for this?" Amy shook her head, curls bouncing off her shoulders. "Why not?" Amy shrugged, still staring at the footwell in front of her "I don't know. I want your dad to like me but I don't think he will because I don't have a... you know." Amy awkwardly gestured to her crotch "A cock?" Amy nodded "Amy, my dad wouldn't have invited us to dinner if he wasn't ready. Sure, he might be shocked at first, but he'll get over it soon enough." Amy nodded a little, still unconvinced "If the worst should happen, which it won't, fuck him. What does dad know about love?" Amy looked up into her girlfriend's eyes. She was so fucking beautiful. "You're an incredible person Amy, you need to stop letting people's narrow-minded opinions get you down. People suck, you don't." Amy smiled "Thanks, Rosa. What about you, are you ready?" Rosa nodded "Let's do this."

"Dad, this is Amy. She's my girlfriend." Oscar smiled at Amy, offering his hand "It's a pleasure to meet you." Amy glanced over at Rosa, struggling to hide her excitement as she took his hand. "And you." Oscar pointed to the table behind him, and the three of them took a seat. Rosa and Amy next to each other, and Oscar opposite them. "So, Amy, what do you do?"

*

"That was incredible!"

"Told you he'd be fine." Amy grinned, squeezing Rosa's hand tighter and resting her head on her shoulder, the cool winter air wrapping around them. "I'm so glad he likes me." Rosa smiled to herself as she gazed up at the pretty street lights. "Come on. Let's get you home." Amy giggled " Eager to see me out of this dress are we?" Rosa rolled her eyes "Shut up."

Extra:

  
“Why the fuck won’t you print?” Amy slammed her hand against the top of the printer. “Just print!” Amy grabbed the printer, picking it up and throwing it on the ground. “Stupid thing!” Pulling her baton free, she extended it and began to smash the printer, grunting loudly and screaming obscenities at it while everyone just stared. Apart from Rosa, who was right behind her with the fire extinguisher. Angry Amy was hot.


End file.
